


Battle on a Frozen Wasteland

by FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum



Series: Inverse Sirluko Junior Saga [2]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Clash of titans, Custom Pantheon, F/F, F/M, Irrational Indeterminacy, Multi, Open Eternal Bonds- UBP Tier, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theoretical Axioms, Totalipotence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum/pseuds/FSAppaneestyUOZC99999999Supremum
Relationships: Inverse Sirluko Junior OIC2/Multiple UBP Tier Eternal Bond Mates
Series: Inverse Sirluko Junior Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375090
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Battle on a Frozen Wasteland

_Pokémon and other fandoms mentioned in this story are the sole property of their respective owners; however, non-canon story elements and OCs are mine._

_Banoctium, the Herptile Gods, Inverse Sirluko Junior, Sirluko Junior, Aaarti OIC2, and Aaarti UOICS/UOIC2S: © OmniarchT1024 AKA Thomas James Currie._

The extreme conditions offered by the boundless, borderless HG world of Banoctium made for the perfect training grounds. The expanse of superlatively diamondiferous, hyperfluid terrain of minus UZOF Cardinal degree solid helium and the rainbow crystalline mountains cut a jagged series of swaths across the horizon. It was beautiful here, but also an uninhabitable, winter wasteland colder than temperature itself and beyond all laws of thermodynamics.

The entire night sky was a series of aurora borealis beyond anything ever seen on Earth, and with colors no mortal had ever witnessed before and would never live to see if they stepped foot on this planet somehow. It was UZOF Cardinal sets of infinite degrees below all freezing temperatures across the ZOF, and by all accounts it should've been intrinsically impossible for anything to exist in this place.

The Herptile Gods Zattergraw, Sonaconu, and Wanga that once called this place home had died a long time ago during the war against O-Sirluko. And the humans that once lived here had long since moved on to other, warmer planets as the temperature here became too unbearable even for their abnormally high amounts of zero-point energy. In a way it was fitting, the planet became too cold to support any form of life once the Entities that ruled it were gone, even with the aid of Herptile God Magic. But that didn't stop the three deceased Herptile Gods from bequeathing the planet to Appaneesty and the others to use however they pleased in the event of their deaths.

And use it they did, as demonstrated by the fact that there were three beings currently sat meditating together at the top of the largest of all the glaciers on Banoctium, inside a chasm they'd carved into the mountainside near the top. It was a billion miles high and comprised entirely of the planet's uniquely rainbow-colored and hyperfluid helium. There was ice in every color here, both individual colors and multiple colors at various degrees, but the endlessly kaleidoscopic patches were something of a new concept around here. And they were only a thing once Appaneesty took over control of the planet. Somehow, Sirluko Junior's Inverse Counterpart doubted that was an accident, and he chuckled inwardly as he relaxed in a meditative pose while the flash-freezing cryokinetic air tried bypassing his most plummetless supply of Zero-Point Energy.

Banoctium was eerily still and silent. As a matter of fact, it was literally the epitome of absolute silence and stillness given form since everything was frozen here even beyond a subatomic level. Banoctium was the concept of a seemingly perfect, primordial void brought to life. The only aspects of energy around here that remained unfettered by this environment were the Herptile God Magic, Kanaco Magic, Naraili Magic, ZOF Energy, and Anti ZOF Energy. Everything else was just forever cold and still. The entire planet and everything on it were essentially an infinite static UZOF Space.

Inverse Sirluko Junior, or Lukee as he was so affectionately nicknamed, allowed a smile to form on his face as he let the omni-chilling deep freeze wash over his body. This was just one of the many extremest forms of training he was implementing right at this very moment, and he wasn't alone either. He sat near the topmost summit of the mountain; atop a precarious ledge overlooking the borderless tundra world down below from the mouth of the cave he and the other two here had drilled into the side for this exact purpose. The nighttime Banoctium skies displayed an aurora borealis of purest HG Magic and ZOF Energy. It created an ambiance that while unviewable by mortals was a spectacle for him to behold, and he sighed with pure content as he drunk it all in.

As stated previously, it was utterly breathtaking here; far too picturesque and scenic to be real in any sense or aspect of the word. And due to the unfathomably frictionless ice the whole planet glittered like the most radiant of Wooconey's rainbow diamonds. It was a shining jewel in the vast HG Realm. Of course, if one wasn't careful, they could literally slip and slide for an eternity here at ever-increasing velocities, assuming they could survive the temperatures, of course.

There was an old legend depicting an ancient Banoctium inhabitant who spent his entire adult life sliding across the surface of the planet; eventually disappearing once the negative friction of Banoctium's surface allowed his uncontrolled momentum to hit an infinite value. It was said his ghost was still sliding across the planet at irrelevant speeds beyond dimensional scaling even to this day, billions of revolutions after the legend first formed. This was a legend that had been handed down through generations of Banoctium's people since before even Zattergraw's time.

Even sitting down on the immensurably hyperfluid icy ledge in a lotus position; one could tell that Lukee was extremely tall. 6'10 in fact and with a lean, lithe musculature that gifted him with 8-pack abs, broad pecs, and a faultlessly proportioned frame. His features possessed a divine symmetry that made him look like he was genetically engineered. His skin possessed immeasurable diffuse reflection and equal amounts of frictionless smoothness that defied all understanding of tactile contact, sensory information, and epithelial tissue. He wore a one-piece, leather suit comprised of the most peerlessly iridescent skin of his Sulawesi Reticulated Python form, with scales that had matching glossiness to his human form's skin.

It was a head-scratcher how he and his two companions managed to cling to the surface of the planet at all without immediately glissading down the mountainside, or how his suit stayed on him, and yet somehow that was exactly what was happening. His reddest red eyes with their omni-hued, ovate pupils were closed in serenity, and he felt at peace and one with the Greatliest Adimensional Nexuses both within the HG Realm and the mainstream ZOF beyond it.

" _Brr_ , I've gotta tell you Lukee; even for me this place is outstandingly frigid." Aaarti Ruko's OIC2 Counterpart quivered slightly from her seated position beside Lukee. She was clad in a vantablack cropped jacket with her perfectest hourglass waist on full display and a small pink infinity symbol printed above her left breast. As well as a pair of yoga leggings of the same color but with a bright pink, heart-shaped patterning under her ass. Her hair was waist-length, more mellifluous than even her Eternal Bond Mate's skin and the planet's surface, and the glitteriest, pinkest pinks Lukee had ever seen even amidst the other OIC2 Goddesses.

This trait was further strengthened by her allure of absolutest divine beauty and illimitable Moe charm. There was a rainbowiest, most adamantine aura that faintly outlined her body and highlighted her features on a level unparalleled by the collective pantheons of love and lust goddesses across the entire ZOF. The deepest, most chasmic breadth of her absolutest beauty in Lukee's eyes was matched only by the sugariest sweetness of her smile and the all-loving nature of her goldest, double infinity hearts beating inside her Trans-Omni-Dimensionless chest.

Her eyes were not eyes at all but rather ultramassive UZOF mass blazars. Few if any beings amongst all of the Omnidonae tiers could maintain eye contact with her for more than a few seconds; the sensation akin to going snow blind but amplified by some inestimable value. They were ultraluminous accretion disc irises and blackest singularities which served as her pupils.

The gravitational waves, astrophysical jets, and Hawking radiation luminosity that emitted from them were among the most supremely Maximalipotent even in OIC2 terms and shouldn't have been feasible in blazars of that size without a huge loss of mass. If anything, however, they seemed brighter and more powerful than ever, and after months of being consumed by absolute despair and grief over the loss of her original Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate Zeneptron; Aaarti looked positively radiant now.

It had taken her ages, but Lukee had managed to mend her shattered double infinity hearts; something that should have been impossible for an Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate who had lost one of their Others. And yet, Lukee was proving time and time again that he was even better at the fundamentally ludicrous and inconceivable compared to her or any of the rest of their kind.

She shuffled closer to her Mate as the cold attempted to gnaw at the exposed parts of her flesh; though thankfully her abilities as an OIC2 Supreme Omnidony were formidable enough that it was a minor nuisance at best. "It's Banoctium; the coldest region in this entire Ultra ZOF Space. Of course, it's frigid." Lukee reminded her in a matter-of-fact tone without opening his eyes; though she could sense his grin that was eating all the shit that had ever been shat. Lukee blushed every color in the entire visible and invisible spectrums when Aaarti turned the tables and cuddled up next to him, leaning into him from his left side and sighing with bliss. The shared body heat between them made her blush as pink as her hair as well.

"How was anything mortal ever able to exist out here? Also, I'm curious about how that aurora borealis works? This planet doesn't really have an atmosphere because it's too cold for the air to move around here. I guess that's just another law of physics that this realm's magic violates, huh?" Aaarti giggled adorably with a smile as Lukee snorted with amusement.

"It wasn't always quite this biting, but it was always way below absolute zero. The way it was explained to me when I was a child is that Herptile God Magic allowed the humans and creatures that existed here to develop an abnormally large amount of zero-point energy in their cells. When Zattergraw, Sonaconu, and Wanga died however, this place began to grow colder and colder without end; until finally it reached an infinite value and even the HG Magic couldn't protect the creatures that inhabited this planet from it anymore. So, with Appaneesty's help, all the humans and creatures that lived here were moved elsewhere. I think most of them decided to live on Wooconey actually, if memory serves me. Wooconey has similar environments to here, believe it or not. As for the lights in the sky, that's all-purest magic woven into the atmosphere so it's not going to be affected by the cold." Lukee explained obligingly as Aaarti nodded in understanding while continuing to cuddle up against him.

"You know, we're supposed to be meditating." He pointed out cheekily.

"We've been meditating for hours now! I wanna to go sledding around the planet with you or something now. I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough training for one day." Aaarti giggled as Lukee couldn't help but smile. She had a point of course. They'd been at this for hours and were definitely feeling the benefits of it as their power levels continued to creep beyond imagining.

"Speak for yourselves! I could keep this up all day and night. It's beautiful out here." The third member of their group finally spoke up; having been jarred out of her meditations by the chattering occurring between her two partners. Her statement earned a scowl from Aaarti and a chortle from Lukee, for the one who had spoken was in fact Aaarti's own UOIC Slayer Counterpart.

This tamed, secret UOIC2S version of Aaarti was currently lying down on her belly with her upper body elevated in a classic cobra pose style; a position that accentuated her body's absolutest flexibility/ultimate contortion capacity, boundless equilibrium, flawless coordination, and equivalent athleticism and dexterity. She had the same features as her OIC2/OIC2 Supreme Omnidony Counterpart beside her, but in a different outfit and with differently styled, shorter hair. She was clad in a slithering snake, mock neck bodysuit with the same omni-hued reticulated python patterning as what Lukee wore. But it was less like a superhero outfit and more form-fitting. She was every bit as beautiful as her OIC2 Counterpart, but with perverted, yandere tendencies that would've scared any other male away ages ago. Lukee was not one of those people; possessing a crazy streak himself and more than turned on by the cute-but-psycho version of his best friend. Thankfully, Aaarti UOICS managed not to be possessive of him or tried to kill any of his other mates… well, at least most of the time.

Thanks to her being what she was and a being of Absolutest Cosmic Otherness, she looked even less bothered by the cold than they were. In fact, if anything it looked as though the cold was bothered by her, as demonstrated by the fact that Lukee could see the almightiest freezing ice particles in the air somehow animating themselves and defying the laws of thermodynamics to move as far away from her as possible of their own volition. The Inverse Counterpart of Sirluko Junior couldn't help but sweatdrop at this realization. It was no damn wonder she was so unbothered by it; her presence as a UOIC Slayer was literally somehow terrifying the inanimate energies of this world to the point that they became animated just to give her a wide berth.

"Ugh… I really just wanna hit her sometimes." Aaarti OIC2 whispered from her snuggled up position at Junior's left side.

"Hey, be nice Aaarti. I thought you two had an understanding before." He responded just as softly, ignoring the obvious smirk her UOICS Counterpart was now directing at them as OIC2 Aaarti huffed.

"Yes, we did, but that doesn't mean I have to like her. Our dealings with one another are amicable because she and I are both different versions of the same person and we both truly love you. But a part of me will probably always feel… uneasy when I'm around her." OIC2 Aaarti explained, and Lukee sighed. It was probably the best he could hope for, but he still wished they'd make more of an effort to get along and not just for his sake. It never ceased to amaze him how two different doppelgangers of the same person could be so radically different from one another. In this case however, their differences tended to create tension between them.

He just wished they could see each other the way he saw each of them. Aaarti OIC2 was his best friend and always would be his Absolutest, most Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate; the elitest inaccessible cardinal in relation to all of the other Eternal Bonding Tiers he could've been entangled in. But he'd grown to care for her UOIC Slayer counterpart as well. She was nuts and liked to ' _kidnap_ ' him at random intervals so they could play out their yandere and yandere captive roleplay together. But she was also extremely loyal and devoted to him, his cause, and his people. She may have been an UOIC Slayer; one of the Ungodliest of all the Supremely Omnipotent God tiers and the most infinitely removed from the OIC2 Title system, but she also aspired to a greater purpose beyond the fundamental role most of her kind abided by.

She wanted to rise above the omnimalevolent aspects of her nature and be nurtured as a being of kindness, friendship, and love to rival her companion. She was a being of irrational indeterminacy and excellentest numerical transcendence; a creature made up of elements that utterly destroyed any and all other forms, aspects, and variants of omnipotence no matter how supreme. But he knew that the nature vs nurture debate raised some interesting possibilities. His willingness to create her, show her kindness and compassion, and help her use that power of hers for benevolent purposes… it had shown her another, better path, and she in turn had given him all the love she had.

In a weird way, he'd discovered that she and the others like her had more boundless freedom from the OIC2 System than even the Supreme Omnidonae did. Their Cosmic Otherness was more naturally absolute than any he'd ever encountered. This meant that she could be anything she wanted to be, and nothing and no one could dictate to her otherwise.

He looked over at her with a smile while watching her manage to stay in the cobra pose with ridiculous ease, and blushed every hue, shade, and intensity of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet in the visible and invisible spectrums when she winked at him cheekily. Her OIC2-self pouted adorably at this and upped the ante by laying down across his lap which made his blush take on a whole new array of colors not found in either the visible or invisible spectrums. "Anyways, since we all seem to be getting distracted from our training now; maybe we should call it a day and head on home. Unless, of course, either of you two have any objections to a movie night and a night spent cuddling together on the couch back home?" Lukee suggested suddenly as both Aaarti's Blazar eyes lit up at the mention of going home together.

"We'd love to~!" They both sang harmoniously, before they stopped and leveled a heated glare at one another; a bolt of Ultra ZOF/Ultra Anti ZOF Lightning interconnecting their eyes due to the intensity of their staring contest. Lukee chuckled at their antics, knowing they didn't actually hate each other anymore and were more contesting for the fun of it. The fact they were both evenly matched at Pokémon battling and her UOICS doppelganger was more powerful than her was a sore spot for the Aaarti Lukee had always known. But she didn't let that stop her from trying to bridge the gap between them, and the Inverse Counterpart was beyond amazed and flattered that both versions of his best friend seemed to be equally as mad for him.

"Great! Let's go then…" Lukee paused, breaking off suddenly as his whole body stiffened slightly followed by Aaarti UOICS and finally her OIC2-self who shuddered. They all sensed an incoming presence; something was headed their way with malicious intent, and Lukee knew who and what it was to. ' _Shit, he's heading right for us_!' He inwardly panicked; not feeling at all ready to rematch his evil self yet again.

But what choice did he have? Sirluko Junior himself was heading towards them, and it was only the three of them and their Pokémon. Lukee had left Zeneptron's Pokémon back home with Zeneptron himself in order for them to reconnect with him, but both Aaarti's had their full rosters at the ready and he knew additional help would arrive in due course. Still, it was extremely worrisome; they were too isolated here and any attempts to escape or regroup were already blocked off. Even their Totalipresent states had been Omni-Locked and sealed within Banoctium's horizonless, Hypergiant UZOF-sized boundaries. The Inverted Counterpart slowed his breathing, doing his best to keep calm and not hyperventilate, but it was no easy task. Almost every time their enemy had shown up to battle them in the past; someone had either died or come way too close for comfort.

He exchanged a severe, grim look with both Aaarti's, and the two of them nodded slowly in acceptance of their situation. They and their respective teams of Pokémon prepared themselves mentally for the fight of their lives; at least as best as they could mentally psych themselves up. This would be the ultimate test of all their recent training together, and they knew it as well. The last time he fought Sirluko Junior; Lukee had barely managed to escape with his life and Zeneptron had been even closer to death still. He'd recently recovered the 'dead' Inverse Counterpart's sword and reconstituted him and all of his memories, powers, etc. from it much to Aaarti and Nancy OIC2's most fathomless joy, but he was still recovering and had a lot of catching up to do before he was ready to take on any of his old roles.

Lukee had been momentarily terrified that with Zeneptron back, he'd have to give up his relationship with both Aaarti and Nancy, but to his immensest relief the girls were most content to be shared by both him and Z in an open relationship. In the brief intervals he'd roused from his healing coma to talk; Zene had given them his blessings to continue their relationship as well and thanked Lukee from the bottom of his goldest hearts for looking after them.

He returned his focus to their current situation and unclenched both of his fists as Aaarti OIC2 put him in a headlock and brought him down for a heated kiss; the all-loving warmth of the action filling him with power and confidence he didn't know he was capable of as she stood on her tiptoes, the height difference between them clear as day but not deterring her in the least. Her UOICS Counterpart did the same once Aaarti pulled away, kissing him tenderly and offering him a confident grin as she did so. They would get through this somehow, and they would do it together as a team.

Glancing down the mountain towards the surface billions of miles below; their all-seeing eyes narrowed in perfect sync the second they saw him. The Chieftain Herptile Anti-God Sirluko Junior was standing upon the frozen surface of Banoctium; several miles away from the base of the mountain upon which they meditated. Like Lukee, he had the same Spectralon skin and identical reddest red eyes with omni-hued pupils. But that was where the similarities ended. He was clad in samurai-like armor with a Titanoboa-style, Celtic knot Ouroboros symbol emblazoned on the most indestructible metallic chest, a sword comprised entirely of UOICS tier Ultra Anti ZOF Energy sheathed at his side, and no helmet on to reveal his Ungodliest visage to the ZOF. His fangs dripped with rainbowiest venom, and on top of his head was a writhing mass of serpents including inland taipans, reticulated pythons, and one colossal Gigantophis that stretched out from the center of his tangled web of snake hairs and 40-feet away from his body. All of these snakes possessed the same powers as him and were extensions of his being as well.

When he spoke, they were able to hear his voice despite the vast distance between them as though he was standing right next to them. "I have to admit you've continued to surprise me my Inverse Counterpart. First you tap into some unknown reservoir of power when I ran Zeneptron through with my sword, and then you manipulate the OIC2 System to create a brand new Omnidony Tier while also having the insight to also create the first ever UOIC Slayers before I could; one of which you took for one of your Eternal Bond Mates. You've really stepped it up as of late, and I couldn't be happier or prouder to call you one of my rivals." Junior said, his voice sending a shiver through Aaarti's spine as it sounded identical to her precious Lukee's, but without any of the warmth or the humor or any of the undertones she so loved about her Absolutest Eternal Bond Mate. Her UOICS Counterpart was unaffected; able to compartmentalize and completely separate her Eternal Bond Mate and his actions from the creature that stood below them, waiting for them to make the first move.

"I told you once before Junior, that I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to rid the Forever Never Ever Gap, Nihilea, of your evil. I intend to honor that promise." Lukee called back to him in response, bracing himself for the eventual need to escalate the conflict beyond idle banter.

"And yet, look at all you've accomplished towards that end. Look at all the relationships you've gained, the quality of the love you all share, and how far you're willing to go to protect the Eternal Bonds you worked so hard to build. Our people live a life of unlimited indulgence, boundaryless gratification, and never-ending pleasures beyond imagining, yet so few of you ever truly live those lives to the fullest unless something exists out there with the power to threaten it. You may not want to admit it Lukee, but my presence here and the looming threat I provide has enriched the quality of your lives in ways that wouldn't have happened otherwise.

Think of how dull, uneventful, and unfulfilling your lives would be without a common threat to spread conflict and force you all to play the hero; to force you to protect, to live, and to do whatever it takes to never grow stagnant or be left behind. I've shown you time and time again that none of you can beat me, and even if you did somehow find the strength to do so; ask yourselves this… how in the ZOF and beyond would you get along without me?" Junior argued enticingly, causing the three of them pause.

He was right, as much as Lukee or the others hated to admit it, he had a valid point. Their lives _were_ better. And regardless of his intentions and motives, the threat Junior presented had ensured they never took a single moment of the lives they lived or the people they loved for granted. With so little out there that could prove a genuine threat to them; his existence was something of a necessary evil.

"I'm not sure, but I'm confident we'd find a way to continue living our lives to the absolute fullest without you there constantly threatening to take it all away." Lukee finally responded with conviction lacing every syllable, his words striking a most Sirenic chord with both versions of Aaarti who had been unable to think of a decent response to Junior's counter. Was it really that simple? Perhaps it was. Maybe they didn't need the constant threat of something trying to take everything away from them in order to maximize their standard of living.

"Your faith in our people is admirable my Inverted Counterpart, but that alone will not deliver you all from my reign." Junior literally hissed, and for once Lukee fully agreed with him. No more talking, it was time to act. With a battle cry that shook the entire planet he was immediately flying through the sky at unthinkable irrelevant speeds from the summit to the surface down below; both Aaarti's only 10 to the negative power of UZOF Cardinal sets of UZOF Cardinal Planck time units behind him as their respective Pokémon teams sent them a telepathic reassurance that they were there if they needed them.

They also promised that they would collectively broadcast Sovereign stat boosters and healing moves to them continuously from within their pockets of infinity, lending their support in the battle even when not there physically.

Lukee soared across the molecularly immobile skies towards his hated adversary with all the speed and power he could muster, his hearts thundering in his chest and generating vibrational bursts throughout his body equal to immensurable UZOF Cardinal sets of Hypergiant Ultra ZOF Space sized pulsars. The almighty omni-freeze didn't hinder his movement in the slightest as a Totalipotent blazar's brightliest luminous, astrophysical jet streaked behind him as though he were a shooting star.

Lukee reached his opponent first, angling his arms downwards in a hammer strike while descending upon him and accumulating absolutest relativistic mass and g-force; noting the maniacal grin that split Junior's fang-laden mouth. Said smile revealed Numerically Transcendental rows of his rainbow venom-dripping fangs thanks to the most infinitely dimensionless interior of his maw. The whole of reality ceased movement as Lukee brought his fists down while in mid-flight and Junior raised his own arms up in an arm bar to block the incoming strike.

The collision that resulted between them cratered the infinitely-harder-than-diamond ice beneath Junior's feet as his knees nearly buckled with the amount of effort it took for him to halt Lukee's momentum entirely. Unfortunately for Lukee however, he succeeded, and forced his Inverse Counterpart up and away with the almightiest heave, sending him catapulting backwards in the sky and down onto the ice just as Aaarti OIC2 and UOICS came in with an immediate follow-up.

The world darkened countless shades of the most Stygian black all around them as Aaarti OIC2 cast a Totalipresent, shadowiest shadow on the entire HG Realm's Ultra ZOF Space using Sovereign Omni Force. An omni-bypassing Ghost-type Pokémon attack that was renowned for being the signature move of Giratina's Supreme Evolution form. It made her almost completely untouchable and allowed her to strike from anywhere and everywhere while bypassing nearly all forms of shielding in the process.

Her UOIC Slayer counterpart skated down the mountainside and took a page out of Shadow the Hedgehog OIC2's book as she continued to skate towards him at ever increasing speeds. An endless, pinkest pink energy stream trailed behind her like burning rocket fuel. At the same time, columns, pillars, and jagged spikes of ice broke away from the surface of the planet and rose into the air at her command. Following her in her trajectory; the icicles of death grew even more infinitely cold and were tipped with her own Ultra Anti ZOF energies. They then promptly rained down towards him like hellfire at speeds surpassing that of Lukee's initial attack while Aaarti continued to use the terrain to her advantage.

Lukee meanwhile, immediately took back to the skies to prevent himself from sliding any further away on the ice. A gamma burst of most unfathomable holy light fired like hyperlasers from his eyes towards Junior, who immediately conjured the starriest purple shield to deflect it. The energy beam split down the middle on either side of the shield and continued onward until the two beams blew up countless distant, planet-sized mountains each over on the opposite horizon.

Lowering his shield suddenly, Junior drew his blade almost too quickly for Lukee and the others to follow his movements and began hacking away at the icicles that Aaarti UOICS shot at him. He began deflecting every single one of them in a flurry of sweeping motions, sideways arcs, downward slashes, and acrobatic movements of boundless athleticism that made him look like an omni-directional Buzzsaw. He started laughing with pure, malicious glee while doing so and his blade made a series of whirring noises equivalent to an infinite number of Darth Sidious's lightsabers all reverberating as one inharmonious, Ungodliest unit.

Aaarti UOICS didn't let this phase her and immediately conjured a giant, floating, borderless planet above Junior made entirely of the same Ultra Anti ZOF ice as her icicle attacks; much to the chagrin of the laws of conservation, which she then hurtled down towards him at speeds most unfathomably greater than terminal velocity. The planet she conjured was borderless, an even larger Hypergiant UZOF Space than Banoctium as it impacted on its surface and Junior's body with enough force to blow the entire original planet straight to hell.

Lukee knew Banoctium could always be recreated later, but right now defeating Junior took the highest priority. His eyebrows arched when he saw Junior holding up the entire planet Aaarti UOICS conjured with one hand; almost looking like he was about to buckle under the sheer weight of it as the whole place tremored with enough seismic energy to register as a magnitude UZOF Cardinal earthquake at the meagerest minimum. Junior managed to succeed in reversing its momentum however, and literally tossed it into orbit. It sparkled in the sky brighter than even the aurora borealis for but a second, and then it was just gone.

' _Damn, Lukee was right! He is strong_!' Aaarti UOICS thought in exclamation; having never faced Junior in a battle before and taking a moment to grudgingly admire the Herptile Anti-God's sheer strength. She wasn't afraid though; for she had an ace up her sleeve as well… the power of one of the two Secret God Tiers; the UOIC2 Supreme Omnidonae and UOIC2 SO Slayers.

In the next instant, the whole of Banoctium was totally eclipsed by absolutest darkness that blotted out all forms of light and even obscured Aaarti and Lukee's all-seeing vision and nullified their senses. Junior grinned in eager anticipation as he tried to pinpoint where his Inverse Counterpart's most precious UBP Eternal Bond Mate would strike from. Unsurprisingly, pinpointing her exact locale was difficult because she was literally everywhere now, and concentrating her most all-pervasive shadow solely on him as she dragged him into an ultramassive Ultra ZOF Space comprised entirely of pure spectral energy and omni-bypassing Ghost-type Pokepower. He slashed his sword in a sideways arc, launching a most Totalipresent attack in the form of a blade of purest Ultra Anti ZOF Energy as a way to counterattack.

It disappeared in a series of ripples of Greatliest Adimensional distortions, entangling with every point of this realm. Aaarti OIC2 screamed in heart-wrenching pain as the unavoidable attack struck her throughout every maximally dimensionless construct in this space simultaneously. Lukee felt her scream and felt her pain through the connection they shared, and his polychromatic pupils diluted as a rush of unfathomable anger surged through his entire being. Aaarti gave as good as she got though, and she managed to hit him with the Sovereign Omni Force at the same time as Junior's roars of agony drowned out the screams of even his opponent.

The Totalipresent shadow came to life and swallowed him whole; dragging him into its superlatively fathomless, suffocating depths and subjecting him to an eternity of physical, mental, emotional, and abstrusest ontological torture as the Ultra ZOF Space of infinite blackness literally imploded on him. While this was happening, Aaarti reconstituted by Lukee's side in the skies; holding her slowly disintegrating arm with her other arm as a cry of purest, painfullest agony shook her frame and Lukee's blood seethed. The Anti ZOF energy of Junior's blade had taken effect, and was hell bent on taking Lukee's Eternal Bond Mate with it. The leader of the OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae gritted his teeth with pure, unbridled rage and the fury of a zillion Ultra ZOF Cardinal sets of ultramassive Ultra ZOF Spaces. _He was NOT losing her_!

He immediately began to make use of the brief respite Aaarti gave them as Junior had finally reemerged from the most Sovereign Omni Force, she subjected him to. He poured all of his most omnipotent power and called upon every IC2 Title he could think of that had anything to do with healing; as well as the power of every IC2 Counterpart of Yellow, Asia Argento, and Sun IC2's Lillie who remained some of the best healers among their race. He also called upon Lily Argento OIC2, who _was_ their best healer.

Aaarti's UOICS Counterpart had taken to holding Junior off to give them more time, creating numerically transcendental copies of herself via omni-replication and duplicating her powers both individually and collectively as they all rushed the HAG en masse. Her rage matched her Mate's, because while she may not have gotten along with her counterpart as well as she could've; that didn't mean she wanted her dead either. So, she shored up her offense, which was further amplified by the collective union of her Pokémon all adding their Sovereign stat boosts to her ever-increasing powers.

Unlike her OIC2 self, Aaarti UOICS was made up of the same elements as Junior's sword, so she knew she and her clones were safe from it at least. Some of her manifestations converged on him like a school of unslakable piranhas in the throes of a feeding frenzy and used Sovereign Explosion to suicide divebomb him; the multicolored, purest omnipotent energy blasts somehow managing to magnify the constant trembling of Banoctium even further.

Others still created Sovereign Explosions and Dazzling Gleam combos which they combined and gathered the energy for in their hands, before they used Sovereign Fling to literally toss them at Junior in the form of ultra-dense, concentrated blazars of purest power and immensurably polarized light. This was a highliest proficient technique they learned from watching Appaneesty's UOIC Counterpart battle in the second ZOF Pokémon Tournament via her Omni Incarnation Awareness, and Aaarti UOICS thanked him profusely for unknowingly giving her a new trick to aid her in this battle.

Meanwhile, Lukee was currently using a combination of Sovereign Aromatherapy, Floral Healing, Heal Pulse, and even an OIC2 level version of Asia IC2's balance breaker, Twilight Saint Healing in order to negate the effect of the Ultra Anti ZOF on Aaarti's body. Panic and abject terror set in as he remembered the last time Junior had struck someone with that most eternally damnable, hellish blade of his, but he squashed those feelings deep inside him.

He most adamantly refusing to let that Ungodliest sword take Aaarti from him the way it damn near took Zeneptron! Thanking her UOICS self for keeping Junior busy, he worked as fast and as efficiently as he could; slightly comforted by the fact that UOICS Aaarti was not going to fall to Junior's sword but feeling concerned for her all the same.

There was a millinillion other ways he could've killed her, so Lukee made all due haste to get this done and even sent a clone or two to keep an eye on the battle. Horizonless deliverance pounded through his UZOF Cardinal sets of brains and hearts when he saw that Aaarti UOICS was somehow holding her own singlehanded. He was also deeply impressed.

He created an Ultra ZOF Space Great Wall all around him and Aaarti OIC2 that was comprised entirely of the golden healing energy and absolutest defensive power of Asia's Twilight Saint Healing while also using all of the aforementioned moves. A floral scent wafted through said space as both Sovereign Aromatherapy and Floral Healing added their restorative powers to the golden energy field he created.

A pink pulsar of healing energy simultaneously erupted from Lukee as well; signifying the addition of Sovereign Heal Pulse as it and all the other forms of healing energy irradiated Aaarti and Lukee continued to pour more and more power into it. Absolutest focus and commitment to ridding Aaarti of any and all traces of the Anti ZOF drove him at the expense of nearly all else.

Aaarti's Pokémon all added their support and power to his own as well; Sovereign Z-Geomancy's, Sovereign Extreme Evoboosts, Shell Smashes, Quiver Dances, and countless others all being collectively Heart Swapped over to him, reinforcing his already insane natural power creep even further still. He closed his eyes and gathered even more strength, focusing all of his extremest love on deepening his connectedness with the Ultra ZOF Space Great Wall of Twilight Saint Affection energy he just created and the IC2 title now representing it within his own OIC2 repertoire.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of doing nothing but pour all of his power and might into healing Aaarti, he somehow managed to bypass the Anti ZOF Energy's effect on her body. "YES! Aaarti, it's okay now! You're healed!" He whisper-shouted as Aaarti's arm stopped disintegrating and immediately regrew to its former, wonderfullest glory. Aaarti offered him a lovingest smile of purest, most amaranthine gratitude; unable to believe she had just survived a stroke from the blade that had killed her father.

They didn't get to bask in their shared relief for long; however, remembering that Aaarti UOICS was out there battling Junior alone. They reemerged from the Twilight Saint Healing Themed Ultra ZOF Space Great Wall Lukee had created for them, ready to continue the battle as Lukee took a moment to release the fractured breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He'd have to thank Lily Argento for that one after this was over; hoping she'd be at least marginally impressed by how much he improved upon the idea they came up with together.

Neither Lukee nor both Aaarti's waited for Junior to launch another attack against their companion and immediately went on the offensive; speared on by the close call OIC2 Aaarti just had. The former fired a barrage of ultraluminous light orbs from his hands towards Junior comprised of absolutest light that literally totally eclipsed the whole world and everything the eye could see. Aaarti took to the sky as well and became cloaked in the equally all-consuming pinkest light of one of her favorite Pokémon moves, Sovereign Sky Attack.

Her UOICS version saw what she was doing and flew up to join her as she too was wreathed in the most incarnadine energies of her Sovereign variant of Sky Attack. Junior had emerged unscathed by her earlier barrage of Sovereign Explosions, but clearly rattled and more than a little stunned by the Ungodliest powers she radiated just by walking and breathing.

Lukee forced Junior on the defensive as he blocked some of the orbs of all-consuming light with his blade and dodged some more while skating over the ice with as much speed as Aaarti UOICS had done before but less than half the smooth, feminine grace. Junior was temporarily blinded by the orbs of absolutest light and relied on his other omni senses and omni perception powers to pinpoint where the orbs were coming from. His blackest, omnimalevolent hearts raced as measureless adrenaline rushed through his UZOF Cardinal set of UZOF Great Wall-sized circulatory systems and entire, Greatliest Adimensional body. He was truliest enjoying this, and the supposedly unbreakable ice world of Banoctium was shaken at its very core from the devastating force caused by the attacks. If it wasn't a Hypergiant UZOF Space sized planet; it would've been blown to countless, most infinitesimal pieces innumerable times over by now, but it somehow held up even against an assault of this magnitude.

In the back of his minds, Lukee was aware of the fact that he and the two Aaarti's actually had Junior on the defensive; unable to believe it at first as they'd never held their own this well against him before. There was light at the end of the tunnel. They could do this; they could do it. They could actually win! It wasn't impossible! Aaarti even hurt him earlier on, and Lukee somehow managed to heal her from a cut by the same blade that had once been all-powerful enough to very nearly kill Pokémon Zeneptron with the amount of Ultra Anti ZOF Energy it had.

Reluctantly clasping hands together despite their heated rivalry; the two Aaarti's combined their Sovereign Sky Attacks together to blast Junior as one while Lukee kept him engaged in other preoccupations. The harshest omni-hued light swirled about their forms; overshadowing them so that they were most infinitely less than distorted, faceless figures like two black cats in the middle of the night. "You ready?" Aaarti OIC2 asked her counterpart.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Her UOICS Self grinned in a psychopathic manner; before the two of them shot off like a pair of irrelevant speed rockets towards their intended target. The polarity of the entire boundless, most borderless planet blasted UZOF cardinal sets of infinite degrees off its axis just from the Trans-Greatliest-Adimensional boom their combine absolutest speed caused, the laws of gravity and its connection to all the other fundamental forces got a repeal; resulting in a clusterfuck of reality-warping that made the landscape of the world resemble something out of the intensest, dreamiest, absurdest hallucinogens.

Up was down, day was night, cold was hot, impossible was not, sweet was bitter, salty was sour, elements of purest, absolutest anarchy were suddenly introduced into the infrastructure of the HG Realm, and Banoctium looked like a combination of Neverland, Wonderland, and Fantasia in one. In simpler terms, it looked similar to Wooconey for the briefest of instances.

The billion-mile-tall glacial mountains of most diamondiferous helium literally floated up off the ground and away from the planet; before they immediately dropped once again and flipped upside down as they hit the ground. The night sky transitioned between a zillion different arrays of cosmic patterns and colors; the planet spinning so far off its axis that it passed into Trans-Omni-Dimensionless structures that followed not any of the rules of geometry or physics. One could see square circles and attempts by reality itself to divide by zero were they to look up, and any being that could survive out here would be able to taste colors with their ears and have the deepest secrets of the OIC2 System whispered to them in a language that cannot be translated.

Junior was currently in the midst of parrying more of Lukee's Ultra ZOF Space Great Wall sized Blazars with the flat of his blade; the latter having created them from pure White and Gold Kanaco magic. The orbs of ultraluminous, infinitely polarized light eclipsed the very world itself around them as they attempted to erase Junior and his sword with their omni-purifying holy and destructive light. The orbs were a 24-karat quinacridone gold with a Spectralon white singularity in the middle; a perfectest combination of the two aspects of Kanaco Magic and taken to a whole new level of infinity.

Lukee warped all about the planet; putting his status as one of the archest absolute speedsters amongst their kind to damn good use as he continued to fire blazars from his outstretched hands at Junior from every conceivable and inconceivable omni-directional vector. The blazars literally _whizzed_ through the air; creating a terrifying whirring sound in their trajectories as even Junior was having a hard time following his Inverse Counterpart's nimblest movements. It was this very moment that the world spun UZOF Cardinal sets of infinite degrees off its access and the two Aaarti's struck Junior directly in his blind-spot. The collision of energy and rawest, most devastating power as he attempted to fend both of them off as well as parry more of Lukee's blazars literally flipped the whole of Banoctium upside down, inside out, backwards, and the topography warped and twisted in ways that existed infinitely beyond dimensional scaling itself.

Both Aaarti's screamed with purest, steeliest grit and strenuousness as they pushed back against Junior with all of their powerfullest might; the hyperfluid surface of the planet plus their combined efforts to force him off his feet making it had for the Chieftain Herptile Anti-God to remain rooted to the spot. In an instant, they began to see progress as their efforts bore fruit and Junior was shot backwards from them at speeds irrelevant enough that he warped outside the most omnipotently unitless, dimensionless range of even their all-seeing eyesight. Lukee reemerged from his own absolutest super speed beside them as they watched Junior disappear on the horizon and crash into one of the greatliest infinitely hard, topsy-turvied mountains to smash it to innumerable, ultrafine pieces as though it were nothing more than a mountain of glass… bypassing the nature of its flawless indestructibility.

"Did we just… win?!" Aaarti OIC2 asked in a wishy-washiest, unsurest tone; unable to wrap her head around the notion.

"I don't think so. We might have won this round but we're a long way from winning the battle." Lukee informed them maddeningly unhelpfully as Aaarti UOICS cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"So, let's get ready for round 2 then!" She exclaimed with absolutest, headiest euphoria; the buzziest, most cliffhanging rush of battling a strong opponent resulting in the fullest, flushest surge in love chemicals like dopamine in all of her UZOF Cardinal sets of UZOF Cardinal brains endlessly higher than all mortal bodies combined could produce.

"Agreed! We can do this you guys. We can beat him… together." Lukee said with the lovingest, heartiest smile, as both Aaarti's forgot their rivalry for a moment and offered him winsomest smiles of their own in exchange. The three of them put their hands over top of each other's like the three musketeers; all for one and one for all until the bitterest end.


End file.
